


Final Stop

by baby_cheezit



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M, sad maybe kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_cheezit/pseuds/baby_cheezit
Summary: Jonghyun gets a job abroad, but Taemin doesn’t want to leave. This is their last night together.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Final Stop

Taemin moaned, the sound slightly high pitched. The vibrations tickled Jonghyun’s lips, forcing them slightly apart. Taemin gasped, teeth grazing Jonghyun’s lips – gentle nips against his otherwise numb mouth.

Jonghyun breathed in deeply through his nose.

Peaches.

Taemin’s shampoo had always been so strong and after a few years it became one of Jonghyun’s favourite scents. So many memories of heated embraces smothered in the dominating scent of peaches or early morning walks, Jonghyun nuzzling Taemin’s hair, the smell of peaches waking him up like his very own supply of morning coffee.

Jonghyun’s lungs tightened, chest starting to burn from the lack of air in his body. He pinched Taemin’s hip, nails digging in pale skin, dragging out a squeal from Taemin, their lips breaking apart. Jonghyun gulped a breath of air, chest still burning, but the need for air worthless in comparison to the yearning in his gut.

He gripped Taemin’s jaw with his thumb and fingers, groaning, the sound deep and gruff, full of need, his body a flush of heat. He bit at the insides of his lips until a metallic taste swam over his tongue. His hips were restless, gently grinding against Taemin’s, their bodies naked apart from the boxers they’d both put on after their shared shower.

Under the dull lighting from the lamp to the right of Jonghyun, he could see Taemin’s face and neck shimmering with sweat, like he’d been dusted with the fine rinds of a diamond, deep red bruises staining his otherwise glassy skin and standing out like ruby’s. Taemin’s lips were open an inch, tongue peeking out, wetting slightly swollen lips every few seconds as the younger man panted, hands beside his head; arms laid out. Energy spent after hours as Jonghyun’s prey in the early hours of the morning.

Taemin’s cheeks were dusted red, getting darker the longer Jonghyun stared. Jonghyun nearly moaned again at the sight. He was under Taemin’s control as much as the younger man was under his.

They were both helpless.

Jonghyun smirked, kissing the tip of Taemin’s nose, loosening his grip on Taemin’s jaw as he trailed kisses down Taemin’s red cheeks, firm jaw, Taemin’s skin heating up his numb lips, until he dragged his mouth back to Taemin’s lips. He removed his hand from Taemin’s face as Taemin wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s neck. Their chests rubbed together softly, more heat burning Jonghyun's skin. Jonghyun placed his hand under the pillow Taemin’s head was rest on, steadying himself when Taemin locked his arms around his neck, the tighter embrace smothering Jonghyun in a blanket of heat, the white sheets crumpled at the end of the bed cold like ice, dragging Jonghyun down to reality. Jonghyun moved the hand on Taemin’s hip, running the pads of his fingers up and down, tickling Taemin’s skin as he followed Taemin’s bodyline, only stopping when Taemin grabbed his wrist.

Taemin pulled away from the kiss, Jonghyun chasing for his lips, but Taemin turned his head to the side, breathing deep and loud.

“No,” Taemin panted, but his tone made it seem like he was almost begging.

“No?” Jonghyun gently exclaimed, nosing Taemin’s cheek, his breathing also hard so Taemin squirmed away whining. Jonghyun laughed against Taemin’s cheek, Taemin dropping his arms back to his sides so Jonghyun could pull away.

“Lee Taemin, your stamina sucks. Are you an old man?”

Taemin grinned, eyes slipping shut. “I’m the one going for older men.”

“By a few years,” Jonghyun snapped, forehead wrinkling, pulling away more so their chests weren’t touching.

“So old, pervert,” Taemin mumbled, still catching his breath, but exhaustion made his voice muffled.

Jonghyun slowly rolled off Taemin. He collapsed on the soft mattress, his and Taemin’s shoulders pressed against the other tightly, still sharing warmth between them. He clasped their hands together, fingers folded around Taemin’s, the younger boy squeezing gently in return.

Jonghyun inhaled deeply, chest rising high, allowing his lungs to adjust to the sudden change of too much air. His eyes focused on Taemin, the other facing the wall. Jonghyun’s eyes traced the black hair reaching the nape of Taemin’s neck, his own pink, poofy hair, only adding to his softer aesthetic in comparison with his boyfriend’s dark aesthetic. On the outside it would seem obvious who was the dominant one, but in reality Jonghyun was the one wrapping bubble wrap around his boyfriend to save him from his oblivious self.

Ah.

“Ex-boyfriend.”

Taemin turned his head, locking eyes with Jonghyun. “You said something.”

“I thought it.”

“Out loud.”

Jonghyun dropped his eyes, drawing random patterns on Taemin’s firm chest.

“Ex-boyfriend,” Jonghyun muttered, tone like a child throwing a tantrum.

“Me?”

“Who else?”

“Your ex-boyfriend.”

“Stop playing dumb, it makes the situation harder.”

“Jonghyun, we’re not even-”

“It’s already tomorrow, we’ve broken up,” Jonghyun snapped, eyes lifting back to Taemin. The yearning in the pit of his stomach was suddenly replaced with a sickly feeling, boiling hot with rage.

Taemin’s eyes flickered over to the side for a moment, probably checking the digital clock behind Jonghyun.

“Doesn’t count. When you go, then we’re over, but right now it’s still Taemin and Jonghyun.”

Taemin pried his hand from Jonghyun’s grip. He folded his fingers into a loose fist and rubbed his knuckles over Jonghyun’s chest. Jonghyun nearly flinched away, the cool metal rings Taemin refused to take off cold against his warm stomach, anchoring him down to reality.

“Always Jonghyun and Taemin.”

Jonghyun’s expression softened, the sickly feeling in his stomach bubbling over as guilt was added to the scorching pot, the cool metal against his chest a constant reminder of what he was losing.

He wanted to squeeze Taemin tight and never let him go, breathe in his scent, feel the callouses on the palms of his hands, trace every inch of his body with his eyes until his mind logged every minor detail he hadn’t yet discovered.

“I miss you so much, Taemin.”

“I’m right here,” Taemin whispered, tapping Jonghyun’s chest with his knuckles, rings clinking.

Jonghyun closed his eyes for a few seconds when his vision blurred. He breathed slowly; words locked in his throat as a sob threatened to tumble out of his lips.

Taemin moved, the friction against the fitted sheet a gentle scratch against Jonghyun’s ear, forcing his eyes open, almost in fear if Taemin was moving away. Taemin was still watching him and Jonghyun forced a smile, a bitter taste souring his tongue.

“Stay here forever then. I’ll buy black out blinds and we can hide away from the world.”

“Boring for you.”

“You’re not boring for me. I could stare at you for hours and still be surprised at your beauty.”

Taemin parted his lips, no words tumbling out, only a soft laugh, the sound echoing against the walls of the otherwise silent room.

“Ah, Jonghyun, you’re way too cheesy.”

Taemin turned over onto his side, forehead brushing Jonghyun’s, so close they were sharing the same breath. Jonghyun was too afraid to breathe heavily and although he was still catching his breath, he cut off his air supply for a few seconds as Taemin’s wide eyes looked deep into his. After a few seconds, Taemin pulled back slightly, Jonghyun daring once again to breathe.

“I love you too,” Taemin whispered, his tone gently, speaking softly so the secret swallowed was into the night air.

“If this wasn’t my dream job, I’d stay here, stay with you. You know that, don’t you?”

“And if I wanted to follow you and become your housewife I would.”

“Captive,” Jonghyun gently corrected.

“Captive?”

“I could take you away and hold you captive instead.”

“You can try, but I can scream.”

“So loud,” Jonghyun added, tutting softly.

He didn’t move his eyes from Taemin’s face, logging in every tiny detail, filing away every quirk.

Fast blinking when the attention was too focused on him, the faces he’d would pull when he was lost in thoughts, thinking over his next few words, the whines he’d let out when he sunk too deep into those thoughts and Jonghyun had to pull him out by pinching his wrist, kissing his neck, squeezing him tight like a blanket, pulling him out of his day dream, securing him back to reality, back to Jonghyun.

Taemin lifted his hand from Jonghyun’s chest. He cupped Jonghyun’s tanned cheek, Jonghyun pressing against Taemin’s palm; closing his eyes as Taemin swept his thumb over Jonghyun’s wet lips.

“I want to be someone you can be proud of.”

“I’ll be proud of you no matter what. Come with me, Taemin. Go to school there, or find a job, I’ll support you even if you sit on the couch and watch TV all day.”

“Then you’ll support my decision to stay here whilst you go off and have the time of your life.”

Taemin squished Jonghyun’s cheeks together, pulling a face, Jonghyun’s heart cracking at the sight, eyes prickly like fresh nettles nudging his skin.

“I hope you, Kim Jonghyun, are successful in life. I hope you are happy; I hope you find someone who makes you happy and if anyone ever hurts you, just give me a call and I’ll sort them out, okay? I’ll always be on your side no matter what happens.”

Taemin’s voice wasn’t stable, but he never cried in front of people, he always wanted to be the strong one.

“I don’t want it to end Taemin,” Jonghyun begged.

“Ah, Jonghyun, don’t cry, don’t cry. I hate to see you upset.”

Jonghyun heard the tiny tremors in his tone. He nearly told him outright to just cry, let everything out, but Jonghyun was too shaky to argue, right now he needed Taemin to coddle him like it was their first embrace: warm and pure.

He was the one leaving, but he was the one vying for support.

How selfish.

“How can I not be upset?” Jonghyun asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. He tried to control his shaky breathing, but with every passing second it got harder to speak, the tears threatening to spill.

“I want to stay with you forever, Taemin. This job, I can ask-”

“You’re going to get rich so when I do come and see you, I’ll have no qualms about getting back together with you.”

Jonghyun choked on the lump in his throat, laughter spilling out of his mouth.

“Taemin! Be serious! This is a sad moment in our lives.”

“Not forever though, who knows what’ll happen in the future.”

“I’ll miss you too, you know,” Taemin whispered.

Taemin shuffled closer to Jonghyun, sneaking an arm under Jonghyun’s arms, the other winding around his torso.

Jonghyun closed his eyes, allowing Taemin to pull him into his chest, their embrace still warm, but a sting of cold air tickled Jonghyun’s skin when the realisation that in a few hours he’d be in a taxi, alone, sunk in, the warmth of his and Taemin's shared bed a memory he'd forget in a few weeks in an empty flat. Taemin stroked Jonghyun’s pink hair, speaking softly, but Jonghyun couldn’t hear him, his ears deaf to everything but the sound of his quickened heart rate. Nervousness and fear set in: failing at the job that split them up, Taemin finding someone else, losing contact.

Jonghyun’s cheeks felt wet, the tears finally over spilling as thoughts of what ifs flooded his mind. Taemin didn’t stop talking, the murmurs of nothing too loud in the silent room. Jonghyun let himself relax, let the sob spill from his mouth, let himself lose control as the anchor locked into place and reality centered in his mind.

Dread soared through his veins like bacteria. It latched onto every memory he and Taemin created and ate away at it like acid.

Their happy ending fizzled away within moments.


End file.
